narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dancing Flames
NOTE: PLEASE TREAT ALL INSTANCES OF DANNY AS AKIHIRO A cloaked man walked along a dusty dirt path through the forest. The trees were alight with the shining light of the setting sun as birds chirped in the distance. I never thought I'd find peace here but then again maybe this world isn't so sick. The man thought to himself as he walked along pleasantly. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't know, but a mile away, Danny Uzumaki was about to strike. He carefully put his eye on the scope of his sniper as he examined his target, Hououza. He carefully pressed the trigger, releasing a bullet from the silencer sniper, and waiting to see if his target would drop dead. The bullet pierced through the mans skull shattering his head into ashes that quickly reformed into his body. As looked in the direction of the bullet he began to laugh. "Seems I was wrong again. Well looks like we have another idiot to kill." He spoke dryly as he emitted a wave of heat that rapidly increased the areas temperature. About a mile away it was only ninety degrees but the closer to him you got the hotter it was. The small area around him had reached around two hundred degrees. He then began to move towards the bullets origin. Through the scope, Danny could see the effects of the temperature rising in the area around Hououza. Knowing that he would not survive a direct confrontation, Danny quickly turned around and began to run away, hoping he can escape this impending doom. "You can't run from me boy. I can see all that heat your emitting." The man cackled before to wings shot from his back as he took to the air. As he flew forward he sensed he passed the child and dropped straight through the trees into his path. The temperature seemed to return to normal as he walked towards the child. "What is your purpose?" He asked. "I had a mission to assassinate anyone who walks through this forest, whether it be woman or child, they must be eliminated. I failed my mission, so I must find a new boss for me to kill someone for." Danny answered back with no emotions whatsoever. The man stared back at him. "You are part of the problem with this world. You chose to kill others because someone asks you too. You don't even question why." He replied while shaking his head. "Well, it's not like I have any choice. I'm alone in this world, so I need the money I get from these jobs to survive! Everyone has their own methods of survival, including me, so I don't need you to tell me how to live!" Danny replied back, now angry. "So you live off the death of others. Is that really a way to live?" He asked the child. "You could have a life ahead of you so I'll spare you for now. But on the condition that you come with me and see what being a real human is about." He looks to the child giving him an ultimatum. "Learning... what being a human is all about?" Danny asked himself. An offer like this never once presented itself, until now. After some thought, Danny accepted the offer. "Name's Danny" Danny said. "My name is Hououza." The man replied as he looked sternly at the boy. "I'm known as the Phoenix Sage." He spoke before turning and beginning to walk. "Follow me." Danny had no clue of where he was going, but he didn't decide to ask. He silently followed his new companion to see where he leads him. The man walked until he reached a clearing near a cliffside and then turned to the boy. "Look over this cliff." He told him. As they did they would see a small village being torn apart by rouge ninja. They were slaughtering the civilians and burning the houses. "When you tired to kill me you were no better than them. He told the child." "Wait, but I'll never assassinate whole villages like that! How was I the same as them!?" Danny asked with an angry tone. "You took the lives of the innocent with no regard for them."He replied. "But..." Danny stopped talking, and remained silent, watching the village. He got out a sniper, looked through the scope, and began shooting the rogue ninja. The man jumped over the cliff before landing in the town. He quickly began rushing up to the rouge ninja and incinerating them. After a little while, the rogue ninja were defeated. Danny found a way down the cliff and met up with Hououza. "Any survivors?". he asked. "None." The man replied. "The reality is this is happening all over. This world is corrupted." He spoke in a solemn tone. "I get it, this is how a human should live. Live so they could be hunted and brutally murdered." Danny replied. "Sadly some do live in fear. So my goal is to eliminate those who kill those innocents." He replied to the child. "Then, don't hold back. I've killed the innocent, so it's time for you to kill me then." Danny said, accepting his fate. The man raised his hand as if he were to strike before placing it on the boys head. "I shall not kill you today. You have proven you can change so I will give you a choice. Join me on my quest or leavened never cross my path again." He spoke to the boy. This was the first time he was offered such a thing, no one never really wanted anything to do with Danny, only for assassination purposes. For the first time, Danny smiled and agreed to go on this journey. "Very well then." The man replied. "I'm going to test you." He spoke before tossing a kunai at his head and moving into an unknown stance. He quickly deflected the Kunai with his own. "Hey, what are you doing!?" He asked. "Testing you." He replied as as he charged at him swiftly swinging to kick his ribs. Unknown to Danny however was that the if he deflected the kick he would be thrown. Danny jumped back and conducted a no scope with his sniper rifle targeted at his opponent's leg that was going to kick him. His leg turned to ash as the bullet passed through it. He then flung that ash into Danny's face as his leg reformed. He aimed another kick at the blinded Danny's stomach. Danny was hit and crashed into the floor. He stood up, cleaned off the ash, grabbed his Kunai, and ran towards his opponent, ready to stab him. Hououza sidestepped the kunai with grace and aimed a kick for Danny's back. "You definitely lack discipline or training." He spoke aloud. Danny quickly turned around and blocked the attack with his arms, in order to decrease the damage, and he slid back. "I won't give up" Danny said. His arms are bruised, but he still ran towards his opponent, attempting to kick him. Hououza caught the kick with his hand and tossed him back. "That is enough child, you aren't even ready for this kind of training. I will however take you to someone who can help you." He spoke to him. "Someone... who can help?" Danny thought for a while and then agreed. "Very well then." He spoke as he placed a hand on the childs shoulder and warped them away. They appeared in a much grassier plain close to a meditating man. "Hello again Ryu." Hououza spoke to the man. " Oh well if it isn't Hou again, and who's your little friend?" He asked looking to Danny. "I'm Danny, and I'm guessing you are the one who is gonna help me out?" Danny asked. He didn't know who this man was, but his face seemed familiar. Maybe he saw him in a picture or in a book. "What about helping out?" Ryūza asked in a confused tone. "This kid needs elemental training. Something I cannot provide." Hououza replied. The man just looked at the two before sighing and getting up. "Hmm alright I guess I could train you." He spoke aloud. "Right now, all I can manage to do is apply my own Chakra to the bullets of this sniper rifle." Danny replied. "Well at least you have some chakra control." Ryūza replied. "Here take this paper and channel your chakra into it. Depending on you element the paper will turn into a small amount of it." He spoke as he handed Danny a small paper. When Danny applied his Chakra to the paper, it became soggy and wet. "Woah, what is this?" Danny asked. "Water." The man replied. "This will be fun." "So, I can make water come out?" Danny asked curiously. "Well its more of a molding of chakra but yes in technicality you can create and control water." He spoke aloud. "Try making some." He focused chakra into his left hand, attempting to make a water ball, but all he got was a few drops of water. "Man, I can't do it." Danny said in frustration. "Well that was worse than I expected." Ryūza sighed. He then raised his hand as a ball of water formed in it. "Here take this and use it." He spoke as he handed the ball to Danny. Once the ball reached Danny' hand, it stayed round for a while, but then the water ball broke apart, wetting Danny's pants and shirt. "Ok you need to practice you chakra control. Go climb trees until you can reach the top." He spoke in an irritated voice. Danny began the session and every attempt was a failure. Six hours went on, and he still failed. But after those six hours, he ran up the tree and was able to make it to the top. "Yeah, I did it!" Danny shouted in happiness. "It's about damn time." Ryūza grumbled. "Now make a water ball." Danny then focused his Chakra into his hand and made a completely round water ball, and then threw at it Ryūza. "Hahaha" Danny laughed. Ryūza caught the ball and threw it back to him. "There we go, at least were getting somewhere." Danny dodged the ball and asked, "So, what next?" "Now you keep working until you can control water like an extension of your body." He replied as he stood up. "Come back to this point after you've mastered yourself and we shall meet you." Hououza then spoke up. "I shall be watching and if you dare turn back to your old ways I shall kill you on the spot." With that said the two vanished. "And they're gone...again. Great." Danny sat down and started thinking on what he should do next. Danny stood up and started making water balls and began juggling with them. Then, he decided to drop the balls and said, "Man, exactly what did he mean by master myself? HEY SENSEI COME BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN THIS AT ONCE!" He screamed. Danny gave up trying to call him once he figured out what he meant by those words. So, he continued his training, and after a whole year of training, he was finally able to master himself. It was then, when Danny was resting on the ground, that he noticed an old lady with a shirt that says "Part of the PS Organization" picking up flowers from the ground. Something was sparked from inside of Danny and he quickly stood up, picked up his sniper rifle, and aimed at the old lady, about to shoot her. "I remember I had an assassination mission I needed to accomplish, I must kill all members of PS!" Danny said. "So what should we do about this." Ryūza asked Hououza as they observed Danny D from another dimension. Hououza looked back at him and spoke. "If he kills this woman we kill him, simple as that." "Damn, if I kill her, then I'll most surely be killed." Danny said. He put away his sniper rifle and let the woman live. It was then that the old woman looked at Danny with an evil grin. Danny suddenly started to scream and put his hands on his head. "MY HEAD!" He screamed. After about 30 seconds of screaming, his eyes turned completely black and his Chakra turned evil. He conducted a few hand signs and a big water wave appeared and went towards the old woman, killing her. His eyes turned back to normal and his Chakra turned back to normal. His strength also went back to the way it was, so he can't conduct those advanced water Justus anymore. "Wait, what's with the water and what happened to the old woman?" Danny asked himself. Whatever that dark change in Danny was, it made him stronger, but only for that moment. Then just behind him a portal ripped itself open and through it walked Hououza and Ryūza. "Well looks like you did it." Hououza sighed. "I really didn't want this but I'm going to kill you." He spoke in a saddened tone as a cone of flames shot from him towards the boy. "Ahhh" Danny screamed. It was then that a Water Release Stream was activated from the left direction, stopping the cone of flames from hitting Danny. "My, my, my. I didn't think you guys had the guts to kill a kid." The new entity said. It was none other than Ikido. Danny quickly ran towards Ikido, just to be from harms way. "We have an understanding so I'd suggest you don't get in our way." Hououza chided as he narrowed his eyes at the man. "I don't think you understand," Ikido said, "Did you not notice the change in Chakra or the sudden evil look he had when he spotted the old lady? Surely you can tell that at that moment, it wasn't this young boy standing next to me." Danny, confused, asked, "What are you even talking about?" "I noticed it perfectly however the fact that he is a beacon of evil chakra is simply not acceptable." He spoke with a sigh. "Regardless of that why are you here exactly?" He questioned the man. Ikido quickly hit the back of Danny's neck, knocking him out. "I'd prefer for him not to hear this. I am hear to speak of the origins of this chakra and why was it that he wanted to kill the old woman before the chakra appeared here today." Ikido said. "Fine make your case." Hououza sighed. "This will probably end with the both of you as ashes however." "Well, here's how it goes. Once upon a time, this young boy met a masked man. He called himself the PS Organization leader. This happened about a year or two ago. The man captured him and took him to a lab where he conducted a jutsu, applying this hidden dark chakra into Danny. Danny despised the PS for what they did. Thus, since the old woman had a shirt on with PS on it, he wanted to get revenge. However, you can stop the dark chakra from coming out by giving him this antidote. It will only fail to work if his anger is reached to the very peak, probably by meeting the leader of the organization." Ikido said. Ikido took out a bottle and gave it to Hououza. "This is the antidote." Hououza just stared at the man."And you know all of this seemingly super dark secrets of a organization how?" He questioned. "That's the antidote, goodbye." Ikido said as he conducted a handsign and vanished. "That was completely pointless." Hououza sighed as he tossed the antidote into the air before incinerating it. He then sent another cone of flames toward the body of Danny. It was then that the old lady from before appeared from the ground where Danny was and acted as a human shield for Danny. When the smoke that was formed disappeared, Danny was gone. "You really are stubborn, aren't you?" Ikido's voice can be heard coming from every direction. "I'm sure that we'll meet one day!" The voice was gone and there was no remnants of Chakra either from Ikido or Danny. "Well that was retarded." Hououza spoke aloud. It was only then that Ryūza spoke up. "I picked up all of their scents. If you want we could simply track them." Hououza looked at him before shaking his head. "Feels like a waste of time to me. Lets go get some tacos." Category:Finished RP